


Warped Reality

by mossybohnez



Category: biwth squad, but it’s with the homies squad, the content hub
Genre: Content Creators, Horror, Other, Suspense, biwth squad - Freeform, but it’s with the homies squad - Freeform, for those who don’t know liz is pezzy’s gf, the content hub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybohnez/pseuds/mossybohnez
Summary: pezzy is chosen by an unknown force to go to a specific spot when the universe shifts, but he isn’t sure why. one night, he encounters something gauntly that chose him.
Kudos: 4





	Warped Reality

At least once a week, or sometimes twice, I end up in the same place. Regardless of the weather, I would still go to the same exact place. I always end up under the overpass, with no memory of how I got there. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I wake up on a couch, but most of the time I end up waking up on the cold ground. There are times when I start to gain consciousness before my body reaches this destination, but I still never remember anything when I fully wake the next day. I haven't mentioned to anyone that this happens, mainly because I doubt they would believe me that this is true. I normally would have told Ash or Liz something like this by now, but they'd also tell me that neither of them believe me. Both would probably call me a freak but that's whatever, I still have no clue why this shit happens to an idiot like me! 

Even after moving out of my parents house, it still happens to me in my new apartment. I think this is where it wants me to be when it shifts everything. I'm not sure why. I'm not sure if I'm the only one chosen for this or if there's others like me, waking up in a spot around the world. The days after this happens, my arms feel cold and my throat feels queasy—a dreadful side effect really. 

A bold statement for me to say is that God is dead, but the way I was raised says otherwise. I'm still trying to figure out what this It thing is, and why it shifts the world once or twice a week and why I go to the same spot every time. Day in and day out, I wait. Quietly existing, waiting to be taken back to under the overpass at some point during the week. The days following the "abduction" I feel this weird disconnect from my body and my head. A noise so loud and deep it vibrates under my skin, it's been getting closer each time I'm "abducted." I can feel it, the hidden yet watchful eyes of that thing always open and endless in its droning stare. Sometimes when I wake up in the middle of a nightmare the day prior, I see a fire spreading all around my room—then I blink and it's all gone in a second. From under my door I could see the tv from the living room was now on. 

I opened my door and stepped out into the hall. I took slow and steady steps towards the living room. I could see from the short hallway that it was brightly lit from the tv being on. When I was standing behind the couch I noted it wasn't on any particular channel, just blue static. I was bathed in the blue light of the tv. I got the overwhelming urge to touch the screen, so I walked around the clunky furniture and crouched a few inches away from the bright screen. I raised my hand and touched the glassy surface. I shut my eyes and I swear my entire palm felt unnaturally...warm? Is the tv...alive? But I'm alone in my apartment tonight. I felt like I was now hovering in the limbo space between sleep and wake. I felt both heavy and floating while I rode the sensation. 

Then I heard a raspy voice call out my name right behind me. I flailed backwards onto my ass and nearly screamed, but I didn't see anything. After a few minutes of panting to gather myself I stood up and turned on the lights. Again, I saw absolutely nothing but that didn't relieve the fear I still felt. 

"Looks like you're not going to bed now, Pezzy..." I said in a tired voice. 

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as something made a sound in the kitchen. I focused my gaze towards the dark area to my right. It was faintly lit by the living room lights, but I could swear I saw something slink into the shadows. Quickly I turned on the lights in the kitchen. After a second, I realised how stupid I was being and sighed. I shut the lights off and was about to go sit on my couch and watch some Netflix or something. As I sat down I heard rapid footsteps and the balcony door opening and slamming shut. I snapped my neck in time to see a lanky figure climbing over the railing before dropping down. My eyes were wide, the floor melted under me and my stomach wrenched. I tried to breathe normally but it felt like I could never get enough air. I got goosebumps on every inch of my body. From the right of me I heard something shuffle from behind the tv. I shot up from the couch and bolted for my bedroom. 

I slammed the door shut behind me, grabbing and shoving everything I could to block the door. I sat with my back against the wall across from the door. I gathered my thoughts and had a brief moment of relief from whatever was out there couldn’t get to me. Grabbing my phone from the floor and frantically texting Liz and Ash. I didn’t care if they wouldn’t believe me, I just needed to tell someone the situation in case something happens to me. In a matter of minutes I got messages from Ash first. He was asking me what the hell I was going on about, and I told him about what I saw. He seemed hesitant to believe me at first, but quickly took it more seriously seeing how freaked out I really was. He asked if he could call and I eagerly agreed. In the next second my phone buzzed and the screen lit up with the answer button on his contact. I slid the green button to the right and waited for him to speak. 

“Yo Pezzy, what’s been happening dude?” He sounded concerned. 

“Dude,” I breathed heavily. “I really don’t fucking know...But I-I think I fucked myself over.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I ran into my room and barricaded myself in here. I don’t think that thing can get in here though.”

“Dude, why didn’t you run out of your apartment!” He half scolded me. I knew he was genuinely worried now but he didn’t have to yell. 

“I wasn’t thinking! I don’t know, I just wanted to get as far away from that creature.” I felt my heart beating hard against my chest. “I was panicking Ash!” 

As Ash was talking to me I started to zone out towards the door. Minus Ash, the air was otherwise still and silent. I felt like a fucking train wreck and I can’t do a thing about it. My heart nearly sank as I heard low growling and faint scraping against the door. I couldn’t hear it before over Ash’s naturally loud voice, but now that I had tuned out his voice completely it was all that I heard. That thing knew I was in here and it wanted to get me. I’m guessing Ash had realised I stopped listening to him because I snapped out of my terrified trance to him yelling for me. 

“Pezzy! Are you fuckin there buddy?” Was one thing I caught and focused back on my phone. 

“Uh, y-yeah.” I stammered. “It’s just...I can hear it...That creature thing is outside my door.”

“What? How do you know for sure?”

“I can hear it. It’s growling and scratching at the door.” I began to hyperventilate, bringing my legs up to my body and hugging myself tightly. “I’m so fucking scared man.” 

Ash was quiet for a while, probably trying to listen to what I heard. It had gotten louder now—it definitely knew I was in here—and there’s no doubt he could hear it now. I feel so fucking pathetic now. My life could end tonight and my best friend would have to listen to it happen while not being able to do a thing to stop it. I felt like I wanted to cry from how terrified I am, but I couldn’t bring myself to make another sound; I was frozen. Ash tried whispering to me to get in my closet and hide behind my clothes, but I wouldn’t budge. After a while I shook out of my trance and did what he said as quietly as possible. It was slightly cramped in here but I had enough room to squeeze. I had mostly shut the closet door from where I was, so it was pretty dark aside from my phone being on. By now the scratching had turned to banging and I was scared the door wouldn’t hold up any longer. I turned down the volume on my phone and stayed as far back as I could. 

Despite everything pushed in front of the door, that thing had opened my door with all its weight. It sounded like the door broke off its hinges and slammed into the wall. I caught a whimper in my throat as I saw the same lanky figure from my balcony between the crack in the closet door. It had climbed over the stuff that was still in its way. Why were its proportions so elongated? This thing definitely wasn’t human, but I don’t know what it is. Ash tried talking to me, but I very quietly shushed him and told him that the thing had busted my door down. He immediately shut the fuck up and was trying to listen. It was shuffling around, lowly making that growling sound as its arms dragged across the floor. With the light of the flames, I could see how bony and non-human this thing looked. The longer I stared at it between the crack in the door, the more sickly and gaunty it appeared. It’s eyes were sunken in and completely black, I don’t think it had a mouth or nose. I heard this weird humming sound as it continued to move about my room and saw the same fire I’ve seen previous nights spread across the room. Even with how freaked out I was I started to feel exhausted and could hardly keep my eyes open for much longer, they felt heavier and heavier as they drooped shut without me wanting to. 

The next thing I knew was that I was under that godforsaken overpass again. My phone was still in my hand, although it was dead, but I was glad nothing had happened to it. I got dirt in my eyes from laying on the ground. As I rubbed my eyes, I stood up and began walking in the direction of my place. By now I knew how to get back to my apartment from here, it would be stupid if I didn’t with how often I end up here. I got a few stares as I tiredly walked down the sidewalk, still trying to get the dirt out of my right eye, but I could honestly not give a damn what people thought about me right now; I just wanted to get home. But as I continued to make my way back thoughts of the thing I saw last night creeped back into mind. Is it still in my apartment? Would it be waiting for me? The thought of it still being there made my skin crawl. I tried shaking away the possibility of it staying in my place all night, but my chest burned with anxiety the closer I got to my apartment. 

I went up to the office on the first floor and asked the person behind the desk for the spare key. They rolled their eyes at me with a loud sigh and handed me the spare room key to my apartment. Since moving in here, they’ve grown used to me not having my key when I get “abducted” and come back. They’re most likely getting tired of it now but I can’t help when this happens. I think they made a comment towards me, but I didn’t quite catch it and just made my way up the flight of stairs to the second floor. As I approached the door my heart started pounding in my chest. My hands shook as I turned the key in the door and pushed it open with caution. I stepped in hesitantly as I looked around to make sure everything was normal. The living room and kitchen seemed fine; the sliding glass door had some weird smudges, but those could’ve been from anything. I started to question if what had happened was real as I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. The door was closed—I thought it got busted down, did I hallucinate that happening? Begrudgingly I opened the door and found everything was how I normally had it. 

My bed, drawers, and night stands were how I had them arranged since moving in. Behind the door too was undamaged. Was it all just some fucked up nightmare? I plopped down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I was so incredibly confused, it felt like everything that happened last night was so real and vivid, but all signs of my place being normal are telling me it never happened. I know I’m not crazy, but I can’t explain what the hell happened. Ash was there too, he could confirm the weird things that happened for sure! I fish my phone out of my pocket and quickly plug it in, waiting for it to turn on. 

After a couple minutes my phone booted up and was greeted with the enter password screen. As soon as I unlocked my phone I was immediately spammed with hundreds of notifications. That was a bit of an exaggeration, but I got a fuckton of messages all at once. I clicked on one from Liz, her asking if I was okay. Ash probably texted her saying something happened. I replied back saying I had a rough night and went to Ash’s messages. I scrolled up to read the other dozen messages he sent, all of which were asking what happened, am I dead, and stuff similar. I texted him back saying that I’m alright and just got back home. Within seconds the text bubble comes up and quickly disappears, being replaced by him calling me. 

I picked up, half expecting him to start whaling on me about freaking him the fuck out last night. Instead he was genuinely concerned about me. “Pezzy, are you actually okay?” 

“I...I think I’m okay.” I stammered. “I mean, I made it home in one piece and am still breathing.” 

“Made it home?” Oh I have to tell him about the universe shifting, I forgot I haven’t told him. “Bro what?”

I explained to him what’s been happening and when I end up under the same overpass after the universe shifts in the morning. He was apprehensive to believe me at first, but seemed to take it seriously after recalling last night's events. I told him why I hadn’t said anything about it to him sooner and he agreed that he probably wouldn’t have believed me if he wasn’t there with me on the phone last night. Ash went on to tell me before my phone died I had been mumbling repeatedly that “it’s here.” I had no recollection of me saying this. Was I talking about the creature? That’s really weird, I know I blacked out at some point, but I really have no memory of repetitively saying ‘it’ being here. Without much thought I looked towards my closet as I spaced out. I noticed some scratches on the door and got up to take a closer look. 

I felt my stomach drop as I realised it was words. In the wood was “next time” crudely carved into it. I turned the camera on in the call and showed Ash what it said. It took him a minute to process, but slightly freaked out once he noticed what it said. I started shaking as I backed up to my bed. I think that thing wanted to kill me. That thing wanted to kill me. If I didn’t hide soon enough, I would’ve been fucking dead. I heard Ash trying to talk to me about it, but I was far too deep in my own head to process anything he was saying. I was scared out of my mind. Has this thing always been following me? What the fuck is it? More importantly, why does it want to harm or kill me? I honestly don’t think I want to find out its intentions.

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn’t obvious already, this isn’t a ship fic by any means. i’m very proud of how this came out though and i hope you all do too!


End file.
